Healing of corneal epithelial erosions or ulcer constitute a major unsolved problem in clinical ophthalmology. The effect of epidermal growth factor (EGF) in promoting repair of the corneal epithelium damaged under a variety of conditions will comprise a major aspect of this study. Furthermore, a systematic evaluation of EGF for toxicity and antigenicity in animals will be conducted. Although not a part of this proposal, these studies may lead to a large clinical trial of EGF in humans with epithelial defects or chronic ulcerations of the cornea. Bibliographc references: Aronson, S.B. and Elliott, J.H.: Scleritis. In Ocular Inflammatory Disease. Golden B., Ed. Chas. C. Thomas, Springfield, 1974; O'Day, D.M.; McKenna, T.J.; and Elliott, J.H.: Ocular Corticosteroid Therapy; Systemic Hormonal Effects. Trans. Am. Academy Ophthalmology and Otolaryn. 79: OP71-77, Jan.- Feb., 1975.